His Mission
by TheHTTYD2Idiot
Summary: His mission was too find the library. But what if some missions are more important then others. (Slight spoiler to episode 5) EVLYNN


**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything. **

**My FanFic's suck but, I'm bored and I just LOVE episode 5. So I made this up and now I'm just gonna see where my mind takes me as I make up a story. **

/:/

Flynn's POV

~•~

It had been crazy, what I just experienced.

Cassandra took her clothes off.

Jake turned into a psychopath.

Ezekiel almost gave up the library.

And Eve, well she was just trying to handle us.

I mean, she is a guardian.

And I know it wasn't fair for me barely explain crap, leave her to handle 3 newbies, and just fly out.

But, what else was I supposed to do?

I was Flynn Carsen, the Librarian. I didn't have time for anything but the library.

But then, she came.

She came and then, all this stuff happened, leading us too no contact with the main library. But yet again, she understood, sorta.

She understood how important work is. She understood that their was no time for socializing. And, she was beautiful.

I trusted her.

So then I left, trying to find the library. It had been weeks since I've seen the new recruits, I wondered if they were still alive.

But when I went to go visit, and solve the dragon crisis, everything was fine. But, Eve was not happy when I just barged in.

But it was MY LIBRARY...Sort of.

It had me thinking, seeing how well they worked together, maybe I should just leave. Let them do their stuff, me too never return. But the other part of me, wanted me too stay. Too help them, too be with them.

My mission was too find the library. But, what if some missions were more important then others? It has been so long since I could relate to people, what if I needed them, what if they needed me?

But they seemed fine on their own. Eve was in charge now, I needed to do my own separate work.

But then, that letter came.

The letter for Eve, asking if she would basically leave the librarians or not. I needed her too stay, I needed her to be with them, with me.

But, knowing Eve, I feared she would leave, so I needed a plan, a plan for her to stay.

I knew she liked me, so what if I sacrificed my mission. My main mission to find the library, and be with Judson and Charlene again. It wouldn't make me the happiest guy in the world, but if it made her happy, then I'd stay.

**~Too the conversation at the end~**

Still Flynn's POV

~•~

Now, I was just trying to make it up for her, not being a very equal in humanity. I offered her a job, and just left, she deserved better. And I was trying to explain that.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is, if you stay, I'll stay." I said. I really didn't want her too leave the library. I think this is the only way too keep her here.

She reached for my pocket to take out my pen.

"How did you know I have a pen?" I asked.

"Because, I pay attention" she replied as if it was nothing. When did I take a pen out? I mean, was she staring when I was changing into me suit- oh...

"I'll stay, you go." She said walking away.

"Well I can stay if I wanna stay because it's the library and I'm the librarian-" I trailed off as she inferred. "Look, I know how it feels when a mission is not complete ***skipping some parts* ..."**

It felt nice, knowing somebody understood. The library was our there, I knew it. I thought the library was everything. But maybe, maybe it was time I went alone, without the help of the library. I looked at Eve, still going on about how I shouldn't stay.

Suddenly a new mission popped in my head. With a smirk on my face, I leaned in and kissed her passionately, leaving her speechless for a moment. She sounded like she wanted me too stay after that, but before she could change her mind, I was gone.

At least I finished one mission.

/:/

**Yeah, that sucked.**

**I know I missed dialogue. So please don't bug me about that.**

**Thanks** **for reading, even though this was horrible. **

**And make sure too check out my other short Librarians fanfics.**

**I have to take a break on Cake and evlynn (couple names) and focus on my HTTYD again xD**

**Till next time, **

**-****ぉゔぇ ****Lizzy**


End file.
